Entre Jedi et Sortceliers
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une fanfic cross-over entre les deux univers de Star Wars et Tara Duncan. Les Sortceliers vont découvrir une nouvelle galaxie qui ignore tout de la magie. Enfin, elle le croit en tout cas...


"Il était une fois, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...

Alors que les démons et les dragons sont sur le point d'entrer en guerre, après l'arrivée d'Archange et ses guerriers dans l'univers des sortceliers, Tara Duncan, l'héritière du plus grand empire humain d'Autremonde, n'a pas oublié que son pire ennemi a disparu depuis qu'elle l'a empêché de faire revenir sa mère d'entre les morts en Atlantide.

Magister, le maître des Sangraves, qui, au milieu de la panique qui a suivi l'arrivée des démons au Dranvouglispenchir, a réussi à voler l'un des vaisseaux spatiaux des dragons, file maintenant vers une autre galaxie lointaine, très très lointaine...

Pendant ce temps, dans cette même galaxie, Luke Skywalker cherche à recréer l'ordre Jedi et rallumer son flambeau, éteint trois décennies plus tôt par l'empereur et son bras droit, le propre père de Luke, le seigneur noir des Sith Dark Vador, et cela alors qu'il se remet encore difficilement de son court passage dans le côté obscur de la Force et qu'il aide la toute jeune Nouvelle République à se dresser sur les cendres encore chaudes de l'empire..."

**Prologue :**

- Chez Tara Duncan :

Les dragons ignoraient tout de l'hyperespace mais la magie leur permettait de parcourir d'immenses distances comme celle-ci l'était justement. Avec sa magie démoniaque, Magister savait que ce voyage durerait au plus plusieurs mois. Au pire comme au mieux malheureusement... Magister n'avait pas pu emporter les objets démoniaques qu'il avait collecté durant toutes ces années. La plupart avaient été détruits par la jeune Tara Duncan, la fille de sa chère Selena. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise démoniaque qui était déjà bien épuisée par toutes les années où il s'était servi des pouvoirs des âmes démoniaques enfermées dans la chemise.

Il avait encore une part importante de ses pouvoirs qui lui venaient du Roi des Démons. Mais ça ne représentait plus assez pour le Maître des Sangraves et ses sombres plans visant à détruire les dragons qui lui avaient enlevés sa première campagne, la soeur de l'ancien roi des dragons, la mère de son fils,... et les dragons lui avaient aussi pris son familier. Magister leur vouait pour cela une haine assez féroce pour tenter de retrouver le dernier objet démoniaque découvert par ses recherches. Et cela dans une autre galaxie dont il n'avait avant cela jamais entendu parler. Une galaxie dont il ne savait en fait toujours quasiment rien alors qu'il approchait de sa bordure extérieure. Quasiment rien à part ce qu'il avait trouvé dans de très vieux manuscrits sur l'objectif de son voyage dans l'espace profond... Un objectif qui était depuis devenu son unique obsession.

- Chez Star Wars :

L'ombre de l'empereur était à nouveau reléguée au passé. Mais pas celle du côté obscur. Luke sentait encore cette part de ténèbres qui avait envahi son cœur. Son orgueil en était l'origine, il le savait. Palpatine était certes mort une seconde fois mais lui était bien vivant. Et peut-être encore une menace s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Obi-Wan lui avait dit, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, que l'obscurité existait toujours et qu'il devait y prendre garde. Luke croyait que son ancien mentor l'avertissait au sujet de Joruus Cbaoth, le Jedi fou qui avait croisé sa route peu de temps après, puis Mara Jade car elle était la Main de l'Empereur, mais Luke ressentait dans la Force que Mara était une lumière plus qu'une ombre pour les Jedi et c'était à présent son alliée. L'empereur Palaptine ressuscite était certes une grande menace mais après sa mort, Luke sentait que le côté obscur était tout aussi puissant. Existait-il un autre seigneur noir des Sith, tapi dans l'ombre? Ou cette obscurité émanait-elle de lui-même? C'est ce qu'il craignait à présent...

"Luke, ça va?"

La voix était familière et plus chaleureuse que jamais, Luke sentit pourtant dans le ton de sa voix la même angoisse qu'il ressentait dans son propre esprit. Sa sœur l'avait sauvé des griffes de l'empereur. A présent il était de nouveau avec eux, sur Coruscant, dans le palais impérial. Le Palais... Peut-être que l'obscurité venait du lieu lui même. Quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait décelé aucune trace de l'empereur Palpatine et du côté obscur dans ce qui à présent était le siège du Gouvernement de la Nouvelle République, mais peut-être percevait-il quelque chose à présent qu'il avait embrassé le côté obscur comme l'avait fait son père et l'empereur? Leia secoua légèrement l'épaule de son frère, toujours aussi inquiète.

"Je vais bien, Leia. Je méditais juste.  
- A cause de ce que tu as fait avec le clone de l'empereur?  
- Ça a un certainement un lien, admit Luke, mais c'est plus que ça. Une part d'obscurité dans la Force qui devient de plus en plus puissante depuis que je suis revenu sur Coruscant.  
- Un nouveau danger? L'empire n'est pas encore vaincu c'est peut-être juste cela...  
- Non. L'empire n'est pas aussi dangereux. C'est le Côté Obscur.  
- Un autre Sith?  
- Possible. Ou son apprenti...  
- Tu n'es pas un danger, Luke! Au contraire! Tu es un chevalier Jedi et un héros.  
- Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait cette fois.  
- Tout le monde fait des erreurs j'en suis certaine. Et tu ne peux pas toujours tout résoudre. Mais tu peux encore être utile à la Nouvelle République.  
- Non, pas tant que je ne serais pas fixé sur cette menace. Si j'en suis moi même l'origine, mieux vaut que je ne fasse plus rien. "

Leia Organa Solo, Haute Conseillère de la Nouvelle République, observa son frère jumeau cherchant à sentir dans la Force ce qui pouvait le réconforter. Et à sentir aussi si Luke représentait vraiment une menace bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne soit convaincue du contraire. Malgré ses efforts elle ne parvint pas à ressentir les émotions de Luke. L'esprit de son frère était opaque mais aussi plus sombre qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

Leia décida de garder pour elle ses inquiétudes. Elle lui sourit et l'assura que c'était du passé. Luke répondit à son sourire sans rien répondre puis la regarda quitter la chambre de la suite qu'il possédait au palais. Soupirant il referma ensuite les yeux et s'ouvrit à la Force.

Le côté obscur de la Force et les craintes du seul Jedi de la Nouvelle République n'étaient malheureusement pas les seuls sujets d'inquiétude de Leia Organa Solo. Haute Conseillère depuis la fondation de la Nouvelle République et avant cela déjà l'une des chefs de l'Alliance Rebelle, Leia connaissait les enjeux de la politique et de nombreux secrets d'état. Et les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes malgré la récente victoire de la Nouvelle République sur l'empire et la mort du clone de Palpatine. Et il fallait qu'en plus de cela, que Leia Organa s'inquiète aussi des visions de Luke car elle ressentait à cause de son propre héritage de Jedi - celui de Dark Vador - une angoisse semblable à celle de son frère jumeau...

Quelque chose se détraquait toujours dans cette galaxie quand on croyait en avoir fini. Et la princesse alderanienne savait que la guerre était encore loin d'être gagnée.


End file.
